Los 4 gustos
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Una colección de cortas historias, basadas en los 4 gustos. Varias parejas, Oneshot.


**Ciao** n_n  
_Este oneshot contiene 4 pequeñas historias de varias parejas. Ando estudiando todo el tiempo pero decidi escribir esto de todas maneras._

**Parejas: ... **medaperezamencionarlas.

**Ahora mismo escuchando:** _Ellie Goulding - Lights. _  
**Disclaimer:** _Si South Parker me perteneciera, no me encontraria aqui. _

* * *

**Los 4 gustos.**

**Amargo**

— ¿Otra cosa en la que quieras que te ayude,_ petit_? — pregunto Christopher mientras revisaba el libro de actividades del curso de Frances que llevaba el rubio de ojos verde olivo.

— C-creo que si... — murmuro mientras sacaba un cuaderno de apuntes y señalaba una pagina.

— ¿Tiene que ser este idiota el que te ayude? — pregunto en seco Craig, cansado de ver las _dobles intenciones _que tenia el Frances al mostrar su lado más amable con el ojiverde, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? — ¿no podria ser otra persona?

Tweek dejo de prestarle atención a Ze Mole para rapidamente responderle con otra pregunta a su amigo.

— ¿Q-quien más sabe f-frances aquí?

— No se… ¿Pip?

— ¡P-Pip no es frances! — dijo el chico de camisa verde confundido, mientras levantaba su termo de café. Christopher dio un vistazo rápido a la situación, la mirada fría que le dirigía Tucker no podía significar nada más que un _"si no te largas de aquí te sacare a golpes"_.

Según Tweek, el frances y el pelinegro tenían ciertas cosas en común.

"_¡Gah! A-ambos morirán de c-cáncer al pulmón y s-son negativos hasta c-consigo mismos"._

— _¿Jaloux? — _pregunto el frances al pelinegro. Craig no comprendió lo que decía y fruncio el seño — _rien…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dulce**

— No debiste haberte molestado en venir tambien… — murmuro incomodo Kyle dirigiéndose al rubio mientras empujaba a su mejor amigo por la entrada de la sala del cine.

El chico de casaca celeste y pelo rubio bien ordenado sonrio como siempre mientras entraba junto a los dos chicos.

— Está bien, Kyle. Gary es un buen amigo. — Dijo el pelinegro de ojos azules sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias que creaban en el joven mormón — ¿no es así?

— Claro. — dijo el rubio aprovechando la ocasión para poner su mano sobre el hombro de Marsh.

El pelirrojo suspiro mientras buscaba unos asientos libres y volvía llevar a rastras a su amigo. Desde los últimos años, las emociones enredadas de Broflovski hacia su mejor amigo aumentaban, y cuando trataba de aclararas, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

"_Stan le producía estabilidad y tranquilidad…" _

…cosas que para su complicada y ocupada vida siempre lo hacían sentir feliz y tranquilo.

Pero… habia algo que a veces lo fastidiaba. ¿Por qué el ojiazul tenia que compartir su amabilidad con todos en el mundo? ¿Tenia que ser asi de sincero con sus emociones con los demás?

— ¿Kyle? — Lo llamo el ojiazul jalando de la manga de su casaca naranja — ¿te sientes bien?

Otra vez esa amabilidad sincera…

— Si… — respondió el pelirrojo aguantándose las ganas de terminar su frase con un "_contigo, sí"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Acido**_

El hijo de la familia Broflovski veia con aburrimiento como entre las dos personas frente suyo habia más que un _cierto rechazo, _no podrían ni "aparentar que se llevan bien".

— Es inútil… —dijo la joven mientras jugaba con una de sus coletas — haré mi parte del trabajo en mi casa y se los mandare por correo, ya que _alguien con problemas de socialización _no coopera.

El chico de ropa negra abrió la ventana y saco un cigarrillo, mientras jugaba con el pequeño piercing que tenia al lado derecho de su labio. Ike trato de decirle a la hija de los Tucker que no se valla, pero Georgie decidió cortar el ambiente dramático y hablar.

— Lo dice la altanera que golpeo a una chica de su mismo grado en el baño…

— ¡Date por muerto! — grito la joven sacándole el dedo medio, rasgo característico y esencial de los Tucker. Luego de eso se fue y dejo a los dos chicos solos en el cuarto del judío, quien se levanto del suelo y se acerco a su amigo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra, Ike solía quedarse callado de vez en cuando dedicándose solo a mirar con seriedad al otro pelinegro, mientras el otro terminaba lo último que quedaba de su cigarrillo, sin devolverle la mirada.

Pasaron más de cinco minutos, nueve, doce…

— Esta bien… — murmuro Georgie levantando la mirada sin sonreír, pero al menos más tranquilo de lo que estaba antes — ¿en que quieres que te ayude?

Ike pensó por unos segundos, luego vio la expresión de apatía total en el chico y se le ocurrió una idea.

— Primero — dijo tomando la cara del chico entre sus manos, haciendo al no-conformista abrir los ojos más que perplejo — _Sonríe_. Luego podremos trabajar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salado**

— ¿No te… molesta, en serio…? — dijo el castaño hablando con dificultad al sentir el agarre en el cuello de su casaca roja.

— ¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no me molesta! — grito el rubio de ojos celestes mientras veia la expresión divertida de Cartman, ¿Por qué habría de molestarle al rubio que Cartman es mejor amigo de Butters que el mismo? ¿O que cuando tenían 9 años el gordo se tomo una foto con el pene del Stotch en su boca?

El castaño empujo a McCormick, respirando con dificultad y tosiendo, su pequeña broma le habia costado un poco, pero no es como si le importara mucho, el ver la expresión forzada de Kenny, fingiendo que cosas como esas no le fastidian en lo absoluto cuando hace unos minutos estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo vivo, ese era un precio mayor y suficiente.

— La cosa es esta, Kenny. Leopold es demasiado inocente y te tiene miedo porque eres un aprovechado con los que no te conocen lo suficiente.

El rubio se acomodo el parka, ocultando la mitad de su cara, dejando a la vista solo sus ojos y luego dándose la vuelta para que Cartman no vaya a ver su expresión de enojo y celos.

… _celos, esa palabra se le hacia tan nueva, y todo por culpa de ese rubio sensible e insignificante… _

— Como quieras, Butters no estaba en mi lista de "personas que me podrían interesar" o algo asi, diviértete volviéndosela a chupar al enano…

— ¡Hablas como alguien celoso, Kenny! — le grito a lo lejos el castaño, soltando una risa típica de Cartman.

El rubio chisto antes de darse cuenta que caminaba involuntariamente en dirección a la casa de los Stotch, rapidamente cambio su rumbo mientras maldecía en voz alta.

* * *

Estos son los 4 sabores principales, considero los demás que existen (son varios) como matices y combinaciones de ellos; como en la gama de colores. (?) "Los 5 sentidos" y "Los 4 gustos" son... oneshots mios, que salen como resultado cuando leo libros de ciencia y biologia.

_Jaloux: celoso  
__Rien: nada  
__Petit: pequeño._

_Mmm... ¿te gusto este fic? ¿Porque no dejar un R_eview_? ¿Pooor qué no agregarlo a _Favoritos_?_

_¿Qué prefieres, dulce o salado?_

**Mely - Mad Hatter  
**

_:o)_


End file.
